


Happy Unbirthday

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Major Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been over five hundred years since Armand was brought over, and most of it had been bad since then. Marius and Daniel plan to give him a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Unbirthday

Armand had been dreaming, he knew. Marius wasn't anywhere near where him and Danny had set up house. His maker hadn't turned up for a few months. He opened his eyes, allowing the dream to fade away. Daniel was curled up next to him, still sound asleep. His fledgling wouldn't wake up for another hour or so, which gave him time to get ready for the night he'd planned for them..  
Daniel woke up on his stomach, which was strange. He always slept on his side or back, telling him someone had to of just recently moved him to said position. "Evening,Danny. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon." He groaned at the voice of his maker. He'd been right on who would've turned him this way. Yanking on his arm, he heard the clack of chains. There was only one thing that meant and he thanked his lucky stars he'd fed the night before. Armand would take to a streak of sexual desires like a dog in heat and they'd both be stuck in the bedroom for a week at the least, feeding off each other and so insatiably hungry from the multitudes of positions they'd go through, climaxing with each other, and blood play that it could make headlines at the death toll if they didn't spread it out well enough.  
" What are you planning?" He said with a smile, eyeing his lover. " Nothing you wont be begging to do over and over again." The redheaded devil purred, climbing up onto the bed to kiss Daniel in between his shoulder blades. Daniel relaxed at the touch, secretly smiling to himself. Boy, wouldn't Armand be surprised when he was chained there with him..  
Armand had no idea what his fledgling was smiling about and, quite frankly, didn't care at the moment. He'd make the young man beg for release. They'd fall in each others arms for the daylight hours and be back at it again as soon as the sun set. As he'd started to kiss down his fledglings body he felt strong, cold hands move his hair gently away from his neck. He whipped around to see his maker behind him. "M-Marius. Why are you here?" He was shocked, but that didn't keep the color from rushing to his cheeks.   
He was on the bed, naked, with his fledgling strapped down in the most suggestive position possible, also naked. " I invited him." The muffled reply came from the ashen haired vampire who was face down with all limbs splayed out. "Invited him?" Armand felt his voice becoming shrill. Daniel chuckled from his position on the bed. "Mind untying me now?" He asked mischievously. "Hmm.. I think that position suits you, but it'll make it hard for further plans." Marius sent out the mind gift, allowing all the chains to release at the same time.  
Armand turned wide brown eyes from Daniel to Marius. "What is the meaning of this?!" He wanted to be angry, but part of him was overwhelmingly excited. " Don't you know what today is, boss?" Daniel asked cheerfully, wrapping his arms around him from behind. The older vampire seemed confused, " It's Tuesday." He said flatly. Marius chuckled, slowly taking off his shirt." You're only partially right." He replied matter-of-factly. Leaning in to caress his fledglings cheek, he whispered warmly. " Over five hundred years ago today I brought you into the blood."   
Armand wanted to laugh at the ridiculous sentiment, but realized it was true. "And what does this matter?" He asked icily, feeling he'd been placed in the middle of something he wouldn't be able to escape easily. "Because.." Marius leaned in, kissing the soft lips that were currently in a frown. " You've had too many years of pain and sorrow, no matter what time of the year it was. It's time to make one count." He pushed his fledgling back further on the bed. Daniel had scooted to the pillows to make room for the other two. Armand felt the arms of his companion caress him from behind. Marius had placed a trail of kisses from his mouth to his shoulder. He leaned against his fledgling. Daniel trailed his hands down in between his makers legs, his half erect organ jolting at the touch of the delicate hands.  
He turned, catching Daniels mouth with his own. Marius had begun teasing his nipples with his tongue, causing him to moan against the younger vampire. Daniel held him in his hands, gently stroking his length. He was getting harder by the second. He felt the gentle piercing of his flesh and opened lustful eyes to see Marius licking the wound as it quickly closed before placing another small wound further down. Each small opening sent shivers up his spine, letting him know just how close to release he was.   
His maker leaned in as his kiss with his fledgling broke to press firm lips against his, blood passing between those lips. Electricity flashed through him to his fingertips and he moaned. Tiny points of fire in his neck told him Daniel was drinking from him, sending more sensations into the current that was already threatening to overflow. The lips of his maker were again replaced by those of his fledgling. He felt caught in a net of ecstasy, his whole being vibrating.   
Gentle lips kissed his ear before a whispered "turn around" made his whole body sing. He did as instructed, not breaking the kiss. Daniel pulled his maker down on top of him, having already situated the bed for this. His ass was elevated by the two pillows, giving Armand a lift as well. He felt the tingle of blood as his orifice was stretched to accommodate the larger organ that was to come, causing the redhead to jolt slightly. He had half a mind to do the same to Daniel, but that would defeat the purpose with him. Danny had admitted to liking the rough sex. Well, if tonight was for what he desired then the passionate cries of both his master and fledgling would be what he wanted.   
The fact that neither could hear him mentally was a comfort as he set himself up plunge into the younger body underneath him when the moment came. He couldn't deny that he'd dreamed of this on many nights when Daniel had been mortal, not thinking it to be a possibility. As Marius pushed into him he did the same with Daniel, the conflicting feelings making him cry out. His voice was matched with a gasp from his companion and gentle kisses from his maker.   
They'd started slow, the push and pull all at once sending him into overload. Marius had reached forward grabbing Armands hand with his and placing it on Daniel's cock. Both moving with the same rhythm quickly threw him overboard, causing Marius to hold him up, his length still inside him and hard. He pulled out of Daniel gently. He was panting slightly, blood sweat covering him. "Kneel, Danny." Violet eyes opened wide at the words, but he did as told. Armand leaned back, kissing his maker gently, letting him know to continue. The older vampire began again, sliding in and out. The auburn immortal leaned forward, kissing his young lover. " I want you in my mouth." He whispered, the blush darkening in his cheeks.  
Taking Daniel into him, he began to suck and lick. He teased the organ with his tongue before plunging it further, feeling it down his throat. The rhythm continued, allowing him to rock with the harder pushes into his ass. Chills rolled down his spine and he felt Marius and Daniel cry out in passion,their seed flood down his throat and into his backside. He released his fledgling, pulling him down by his neck for a heated kiss. The elder vampire had gently released him, slipping his own cock out of his lover. Panting and exhausted, they lay down in the bed with Armand between them.  
The auburn vampire felt the arms of his fledgling wrap around his waist as he curled up Marius, who was gently stroking his hair and cheek. " That was fun." He heard Daniel chirp close to his ear. He turned his head slightly to eye his younger companion. "And how exactly was this planned?" He asked sleepily, getting the feeling that he was talking to the mastermind of this little escapade. "You enjoyed it, no?" Marius intervened, placing a gentle kiss on his brow. " I certainly wasn't expecting it though." He remarked. " Happy Unbirthday, boss." Armand couldn't help but roll his eyes at the reference. Very well, if it was what Daniel decided to coin it then he'd deal with it. Marius chuckled. " Happy unbirthday,love." He whispered, pulling both of them closer. " You both are insufferable." Armand whispered with a smile.


End file.
